


Eye of the Storm

by apoptoses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/pseuds/apoptoses
Summary: "I always liked storms when I was a kid," Will said. "Everyone in town would go down in their cellars but I always begged my dad to let me go out on the porch so I could watch for twisters. There was something exciting about the inevitability of something so powerful and dangerous coming toward you, with nothing to stop it."





	

"Will?" Hannibal called from the back porch. "Perhaps you should call the dogs in. There appears to be a tornado watch for our area."

Will stood in the back yard, stick raised in preparation to send the dogs running after it again. He'd noticed the sky slowly change, slate grey blurring into the mossy, sickly green that heralded a storm, but the dogs had needed their energy worked off if they were to be locked inside for the night so he'd pushed his luck. 

Whistling, he dropped the stick and turned back toward the house, four warm and furry bodies bounding past him in a rush to the kitchen. Hannibal had made something- Will could smell from the steps. Coffee for them, sausage for the dogs. He closed the door behind himself just as the sky broke open and rain poured down.

"Tornado, huh?" he asked.

Hannibal nodded. Two mugs of coffee in hand, he headed toward the living room, leaving Will behind to toe off his boots and wash his hands. "And rather large hail, it seems. The weather forecaster said it could reach the size of softballs."

Will joined him in the living room. The soft drone of the weatherman was nearly drowned out by the rain pinging off their roof. From the looks of the radar on the tv, the eye of the storm was charging towards them at a fierce rate; the colors of the radar over their township rapidly changing from yellow to red, then a warning magenta.

"There'll be trees down tomorrow," Will said.

"All the more firewood for winter, then."

The sirens outside wailed. They had a basement, but Will was loathe to drag the dogs down the stairs unless something truly dangerous was sighted nearby. He sipped at his coffee and settled in to ride out the storm on the sofa, Hannibal at his side.

"I always liked storms when I was a kid," Will said. "Everyone in town would go down in their cellars but I always begged my dad to let me go out on the porch so I could watch for twisters. There was something exciting about the inevitability of something so powerful and dangerous coming toward you, with nothing to stop it."

Hannibal set his mug on the coffee table. "And do you feel something dangerous is coming toward you now?"

Lightning flashed outside. The dogs whined as the thunder that followed shook the house, rattling the windows. 

"No," Will said and let his head drop onto Hannibal's shoulder. "I've never felt more safe in my life."


End file.
